My Story - Nichole Cavanaugh
by emilier.jr
Summary: This story is all about the story of Toby Cavanaugh's little sister, Nichole. After Ali's disappearance the Montgomery's left for Iceland, Nichole became the loner, with no Mike, and since the girls had grew apart, she had no one. Jenna hated her guts, which wasn't easy because Toby wasn't there to stand up for her. But when the mystery of A sent a text, they grew close again...
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Nichole Cavanaugh, I'm Toby's biological sister. My story started the day of Mike and Aria's return. It all started with one text.

The first text I received when I woke up was from Mike, who was my best friend and over the years I had developed feelings for. After they moved over to Iceland, things weren't the same with me and the others, we all grew apart. Mike had texted me saying 'Hey, me and Aria are back, meet at the brew at one?'

I wasn't awake when I received the text, but as soon as I woke up, I read that text and thought to myself, maybe things will be different this time.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen where Toby was sat at the island, at this time Toby had no body, just me, he hadn't long been back from Juvie, it was all Alison's fault, ugh don't get me started on that bitch. I sat down next to Toby with my coffee, he hadn't noticed I was sat next to him. When I took a sip, I said 'Morning Tob's.' He instantly replied 'Morning sis.'

He looked distant, he wasn't himself since he had gotten back. Then Jenna walked in, with her 'perfect' mother following behind. Jenna had hated me as soon as we met, I guess she couldn't stand the fact that I was Toby's real sister.

I went to go grab my phone and car keys as I was leaving, I saw my dad come back from the grocery store on the way out, he said Good Morning, but I hadn't replied, I heard him and the step monster arguing about wether Jenna's blindness was Toby's fault or not. Of course it wasn't. It was that bitch Alison's, this may sound terrible, but god do I hope she's dead!


	2. Chapter 2

I met Mike at the brew. He instantly stood up and hugged me, and I didn't hesitate after all the crap about Toby coming back from Juvie, I really needed that hug off of Mike, Aria was stood at the counter ordering our coffee, it felt nice to see them both. Maybe the girls and I will grow close again, hopefully. After a two hour long chat, 6 cups of coffee, I finally called Toby to ask him if he wanted to meet me at the mall, I wanted to treat him, I saw a new motorcycle helmet, it was expensive but he deserved it, especially after what that bitch put him through. He said sure, we met outside the coffee shop, he grabbed a coffee and I grabbed a croissant, I said that I wanted to show him something, on the way up I saw Hanna and Mona, it was nice seeing them, but Hanna and I aren't close anymore. When we got to the shop I showed him the helmet, he said it was really cool, but he would never be able to afford it, I said 'Well Toby, I have worked all summer long, I wanted to buy this for you, after what Alison put you through, I wanted to treat you.'

He then said 'Nicky, I'm not letting you buy this it's more than $100, no way, dad will flip.'

I replied 'It's my money, I wasn't it not dad, who earnt the money, I did, he doesn't get a say on what I spend it on!'

We got the right size and he said since I bought him that, he wanted to buy me a new jacket or something. He wasn't giving in, after trying some on, I saw Spencer at the other end of the rack, I said to Toby that I would be right back.

'Hey,' I said to Spencer

'Hello,' she replied.

'How have you been?' I then asked.

'Good, I spent the summer converting the barn, I didn't want to look at it as the place that I last saw Alison,' I said it's understandable.

She looked over at Toby, she then smiled and said 'I'm glad that he's back.' We chatted for about a minute or so more, then I went off to find Toby, he was buying me the blazer I had wanted last Christmas, but step-monster said no, he bought himself a new bag for school tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up at 7am, I was so tired. Toby had made me and him pancakes and coffee, I thanked him and gave him a hug after I ate, I went to get dressed, I drove Toby to school, once I had parked, me and Toby got out of the car, it was his last year at Rosewood High. He was glad, me not so much.

I saw Aria get out of her car, and I ran over to her. We walked to first period together, we had English with a new teacher, Mr Fitz, apparently he was supposed to be so fit. I was right. But something weird happened, I sit to the right of Aria, she was getting her books out, and when she looked up, the teacher gave her a weird look, and just said 'Holy Crap.'

It was strange.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch, I didn't quite know where to sit. I wanted to sit with Toby, but Mike had called me over, I called Toby over to sit with myself, Mike and Aria. When he finally sat down, Aria and Toby started talking, so Mike and I started to chat, it was nice to be back at the usual table. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for Toby, no one believed that Toby didn't start the fire. It was Alison, she made Jenna blind, and the only thing that me and Jenna had in Common was that we both hated Alison, I had a feeling that Alison was dead, I didn't know if I was right, but I knew that it would break Aria and the others, so some big part of me didn't want her dead, but one small part of me did want her dead.

**LATER THAT DAY**

I was driving home and saw Emily walking, she didn't have far to walk left, but I honked the car horn anyway. Emily looked at me with a huge smile on her face when she saw who it properly was. I stopped and opened the door, "Get in," I said. She took me up on the offer and whilst I was driving we were talking. After a while we got onto the topic of Toby. "Where is Toby, I've barely seen him today?" I took a while to answer because I didn't actually know where he was, he never turned up outside the school, and I waited for at least half an hour. "I actually don't know, I drove him to school this morning, and he sat with Mike, Aria and I, and I waited for him outside school, but he never showed," Emily gave me a strange look and said "I'm sorry," I looked at her distantly wondering what she was sorry for and then I remember that night. "It's okay, you weren't the one who threw the fire cracker in garage, it was Ali, I saw he from my room, you looked like you didn't want to be there." She replied with a simple, "I guess you're right." When we reached her house I said goodbye and she said bye too, she waved when she got to the door. I drove to the end of the street, my house, and when I got out of the car, Toby was sat on the porch. I dropped off my bag and car keys and waltzed across the street to the Montgomery house. Mr. Montgomery answered the door. He said that Mike wasn't there, I wasn't wanting to see Mike, I wanted to see Aria, he let me in and I walked up the stairs to her room. She was sat in the window seat. "Hey, can I tell you something?" I shut the door and went over to sit next to her. Since Mike wasn't in, I could talk to her about this. "Sure, what's up?" she gave me a weird look, and I didn't quite know what to say at first, but eventually, the words came out of my mouth "I like Mike, as in more of a friendly way, I wanted to tell you, because I thought he might have spoken about me to you, has he?"


	4. Chapter 4

'Nichole, he hasn't spoke to me about it but, maybe has with my mom, or one of his friends, he seems to like your brother, maybe ask Toby about it.' I was kind of expecting that answer. I went back home and changed into my pyjamas. Jenna knocked on my door. I let her in. 'Jenna, what's wrong?'

'Stay away from Aria and her little possy, I know you just went over.' I gave her a weird look and just stared at her. 'No, I won't, they're my friends and Alison isn't here anymore you don't have to live in fear Jenna.' She shouted at me and then walked off. I wasn't listening to her, Aria and the girls were my friends. My phone buzzed. I looked at it hoping it was Mike or Aria. It was a text from a blocked I.D. I read it and a tear dropped from my eye. It read 'I sure don't like you alive, so I certainly won't like you dead -A.'

I panicked. I didn't know wether to tell Toby, tell the girls. Who was A? Alison? Or did A just stand for anonymous?

I bought about sending a S.O.S but I decided not to. I left the text right there. What if it was Jenna? I mean she never has liked me, but I don't think she would go that far as to threaten to kill me. Was it meaningful or not. I needed to know.

**NEXT DAY**

I went to school at 9 with Toby, he drove today, it was easier because otherwise he would have to walk home, I was going with Mike to the grill after school. I had P.E first. I went to the locker room. Spencer and I had neighbouring lockers. 'Hey,' she said when I put my bag down, 'Hi' u replied, then she walked off to the track. When I was getting changed I heard footsteps. But I didn't know who it was. Everyone else had gone out onto the track. 'Hello, who's there?!' I grabbed my field hockey stick just in case one of the pervy junior boys had snuck in. I saw a black hoodie. 'Come out you coward!' I yelled but before I knew it I was against the locker, staring at a manly figure with a ski mask without the holes for the eyes or mouth. I tried to escape his grasp, it was useless, I was too weak I tried screaming for help, but again it was no use. I saw a knife blade. I bit him and then kicked him and ran outside.

This time I was sending a S.O.S.

I sent it and said to meet in the girls bathrooms. When we were all there I showed them the message and said that in the locker rooms after Spencer had left, someone tried stabbing me. They all said in unison 'I thought I was the only one.'

**2 DAYS LATER**

It was Saturday today. The day of Alison's funeral. I hadn't wanted to go, but Toby said I would regret it if I didn't and the girls would need my support.

I got there and I gave my condolences to Mr and Mrs DiLaurentis and then I saw Jason. I used to have a thing for him. Another reason that Alison didn't really like me, I went over and said 'Hey Jason, I'm really sorry.' He said it was okay, 'It's not like you did anything to ever hurt her, more the other way round, and I wouldn't really blame you if you did.

I went and sat with the girls at the front, the ceremony was nice, but one person no one expected to turn up, was Jenna. I knew Toby was coming, but I didn't expect Jenna to come, not after what happened. I really did wish that I was friends with Alison, she never really liked me, maybe it was because I was friends with the girls.

I had my reasons and she had hers.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls and I started to get questioned by the police. Detective Wilden was a sleeze bag. He wasn't even a proper cop, okay he went through the academy but he seemed dodgy.

After the questions from Wilden, we had P.E, we had decided not to leave each other's sides since the attempted murder, to me. After we were all dressed we went out to the tracks, when we were running around the track, the others were all ahead of me and Aria, Aria whispered to me as Paige McCullers was behind us, 'Nichole, Mike spoke to me yesterday, he said he was going to speak to Toby about you whilst you were at Spencer's. I think he was thinking about asking you on a date and wanted Toby's permission since he is the most important person in your life. I really hope he does.' I squealed inside with excitement and nerves.

I could barely think about anything but Mike, when I got home from field hockey with Spencer, I got changed from my kit and sat in the living room eating my microwave dinner, I heard a knock at the door, looked out of the window, it was Mike, I quickly fixed my hair and pulled my t-shirt down a little bit more so that he could see my cleavage, okay it made me a bit of a slut, but oh well.

I opened the door and let him in. 'Hey,' he said 'What's wrong' I said, I had some kind of idea from what Aria had told me. He came straight out with it 'I like you.' I was so glad he said it, 'I like you too.' With that he caressed my cheek. I smiled and gently kissed him. 'Wait, does this mean I'm your boyfriend?' He lifted an eyebrow in a jokey way I laughed at him and then continued to kiss him, after that I then simply replied 'Yes, Mr Montgomery, it does.' He smiled at me and kissed me back passionately. I couldn't believe it, I was now Mike's girlfriend, if we go further than high school, I'll be Aria's sister-in-law. I smiled to myself while I was sitting cuddled on the sofa with Mike. He looked at me and kissed my temple gently. Toby came down and stuck his head in the living room and smiled at me and Mike, I noticed him in the door way, I smiled at him and then Mike looked back and forth between us, he smiled too, and then said 'Hey Toby,' he said hi back and then went into the kitchen. My dad, step-mom and Jenna came back, so we went over to Mike's and decided to watch a movie with Aria. We watched an old black and white movie that I can't remember the name of, then Aria went out, I was guessing she had a study date or something.

I was speaking to Aria over the phone, I wasn't sure where she was, but she certainly wasn't at home, I recognised the voice in the background. I asked if I could tell Mike about A, she said that she had told her partner and since it is her brother, just that I had to check with the others, I sent an S.O.S for the girls to meet me at the brew.

Toby drove me over and went across the street to order us some food from the Grill for later.

I told the girls about myself and Mike and the girls said that we totally suited and we were so cute together, I asked them about telling him about A, Hanna wasn't too sure at first but the others said go for it. I asked Mike to meet me at the Brew, he smiled when he saw me sat on the usual couch, he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and then sat down when Aria came back with our coffee's and went over to sit on the other side of the store, and I told Mike everything, he looked really angry when I got to the locker room part, he had a tear in his eye at the thought of losing me. He gave me a hug and then I passed him his coffee, he grabbed Aria's laptop and got up 'blocktheunkownnumbers' website, myself and all the girls put in our phone numbers, maybe A was now gone. After that Toby drove me and Mike home. I skyped him, as soon as I got changed and got into bed. He answered on the 2nd ring, I smiled at him and he smiled back after chatting with him on Skype for 20 minutes, I got really tired and decided to go to sleep, I hadn't ended the call so Mike did and he sent me a message on my phone 'Night Nicky, I love you. ❤'


	6. Chapter 6

**1 DAYS AFTER**

I still couldn't believe I was Mike's girlfriend, it was Thursday, and unfortunately he was only in 2 of my classes today, Biology and Math.

I had math first period, I drove myself and Mike to school, since Toby had fixed his motorcycle, so I had the joint car to myself.

Mike offered to drive but I insisted. When we got there he walked me to my locker, I was so happy that we were finally together. When I had got my Biology books, we started to walk to class together, when we had to split to sit at our desks he gave me a gentle kiss.

I couldn't stop staring at him in class. When I had English with Mr. Fitz for 2nd period, I didn't find him as attractive any more.

After English I had Math with Mike and I sat to the left of him, I still couldn't stop staring at him in math class.

At lunch Toby had some new friend who had transferred from Canada, who didn't know about 'his' past. So I sat with Mike at the front, he had a picnic for us that we ate on the school's front lawn. I hadn't got another class with him today but he was waiting for me outside my locker at the end of the day. He grabbed my hand and we got in my car, we drove to the grill, we ordered some food and when we had eaten it we left and went to Mike's house, we went up to his room but his mum said we had to leave his door open, which was fine, we had just planned to watch some films on the computer.

I had asked my parents if I could stay the night at Mike and Aria's, they said yes, as long as the door was open all night and his parents were okay with it and definitely home, they had said yes, so Mike went to go and grab my pyjamas, and some clothes for tomorrow with me.

When we got back we started to watch Bride Wars (my pick) but we both enjoyed it. Near the end, Mike fell asleep, I put the computer back at his desk and put my hair up and then got in bed after opening the door, I put the covers over Mike, and put the popcorn on the floor, then turned off his light, I kissed his cheek and then put my arm on his right bicep (which was now very big since he had come back).

I fell asleep at 10.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to Mike facing me fiddling with my hair. I smiled at him and said 'Good morning gorgeous.'

'Good Morning beautiful,' he said to me when I was fully awake, he gave me a kiss and since it was Saturday today, we didn't have to get up early, we just sat cuddled up in his bed watching some TV on his laptop, which was on his lap. When we decided to get out of bed, it was about 10am, he said that he would go into his bathroom to get changed, I didn't think he realised that he hadn't completely shut the door, unless he meant to. I got changed and when we were both dressed, I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. We went down stairs and grabbed his car keys and his parents were still in bed and Aria had stayed at her boyfriend's house, Mike and I went for some breakfast at the Brew. I had a cronut (croissant and a donut) with a skinny Latte and Mike had just a coffee. After having something to eat we went to the park where we met Aria and the girls, Mike had practice so he had to go, but Aria and I went to pick him up after Lacrosse.

I went home at about 2pm, Toby and my dad were the only ones home, I went upstairs and did my laundry and then just went into my room until Toby came in and asked how I was and if I was hungry, I said no. Then my laptop pinged, I didn't need to be scared anymore, surely it wasn't A. I hadn't told anyone but Mike, I wanted to tell Toby, but if A tried anything on him, god would I kill that bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

I got up, and walked over to my laptop, I didn't know what to expect, I really didn't expect what I saw. About 3 years ago, my mother, Marion Cavanaugh, committed suicide. That's what we were told by Radley Sanatorium, Toby was distraught, and he was very much a mommy's boy. It was a video. I sent an S.O.S for my house, it was just Toby and I knew he was asleep. The girls all followed each other through the door up to my room after me. I showed the video to them, it was a video of my mother on the roof, with the 'fragile' patient who witnessed her suicide. Then the video cut off when she started to talk to patient. I started to cry and Emily came over to me and hugged me, she was giving me a shoulder to cry on and right now, that was what I needed.

Aria tried to get a hold of Mike, but he was at practice. I really needed him now, after the others left, I called mike and told him all about it. I then called Spencer and asked her to bring all the evidence we had against A, and a memory stick. When she got here, she asked me if I was okay, I said yes, mainly because I was, but whatever she did it wouldn't be the same as the person I wanted to see now, my mom. We stayed up for a long time afterwards, Jenna and my parents were out of town, so I asked Spencer to stay the night. We were trying to figure out who A was, I was the computer whiz and she was the smart one, together we made the kind of perfect pair. We got all of our texts that we had been sent from the bitchiness of A, and all the emails and put them on the USB stick. We may have a chance of finding out who A is. Aria called me later that night and said that Mike was home now. Spencer was already asleep upstairs so I asked mike to come over, I showed him the video, I started to cry again, and I didn't realise that toby was awake and then he came down and saw me crying. I didn't want to show him the video, but it was for the best Mike said. He stayed while I told toby about A, eventually Spencer woke up and came down and saw Toby crying, she never had liked Toby, but she felt sorry for him.

**THE WEEK OF HOMECOMING**

It was Monday today. Mike had stayed over the whole weekend whilst my parents and Jenna were out of town, Toby didn't mind, he stayed over at his friend's house so that myself and Mike had the house to ourselves. He drove me to school that morning because I still shaken up about that video. I was going dress shopping with the girls after school. I couldn't wait for homecoming. All of us had dates, and Em was going with Toby, even though it wasn't his scene. I was going with Mike, Spencer was going with the ball boy from the tennis club and Hanna with Shaun. Aria's boyfriend was apparently out of town.

**DRESS SHOPPING**

Mike drove me to Philly after school and agreed to pick me and Aria up. I chose the most brilliant dress, it was a black strapless, just above the knee length dress with a sequin corset, and black knee length socks with suspenders holding them up. I was wearing black stilettos and Mike was wearing a black tux with a black and grey tie.

When I Mike came to pick us up, he dropped Aria and the car off and then we went to my house. We sat up watching a movie for a while and then went to my room. I got changed in my room and he went to the bathroom. Toby was already asleep, so Mike and I sat cuddled up in bed watching 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' on the TV. He couldn't stand it, but he sat there laughing at how pathetic they all were. I just sat there laughing at him, I fell asleep before Mike so he turned everything off and tucked me into the bed without trying to wake me up, and then he sat there since he wasn't tired.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NIGHT BEFORE HOMECOMING**

We were all so on edge about Homecoming, it was going to be a night to remember, and I couldn't wait. Aria seemed down, but I think it was because her partner couldn't come, for some reason. Today was Thursday, and I was staying at Mike's house tonight and tomorrow night, it would just be us and Aria, I didn't want to go home, for one my dad would probably say my dress was 'too revealing' and secondly Hanna and Emily are bringing us all a flask with vodka in so I will probably be a little tipsy. I was on my way home to get my dress and other things to take to Mike's, so I didn't have to go home tomorrow to get it. Me and the girls had decided to skip tomorrow, so we all were getting ready and getting the limousine with the boys from Spencer's, since she had the biggest bedroom. After leaving my house and Aria letting me in I put my bag upstairs and the dress, in the closet. I went downstairs and ordered myself, Mike and Aria a Chinese takeout. When it arrived Aria said that she would lay it all out on the coffee table and then me and Mike could just come and help ourselves when we were ready, Aria had said that she was going to Hanna's for a while, which meant Mike and I had the house to ourselves, I didn't want to do try anything and I was sure he wouldn't try anything on me, he isn't that kind of person, but I felt kind of wierd tonight, I hadn't had this kind of feeling before, I told Aria before she left and she said that if we were to do anything, she had a couple condoms in her left ski boot in her closet. I smiled and said thanks as she left, I went to do the dishes and then Mike snuck up behing me and pit his hands on my hips, I turned around and started to kiss him, he lifted me up and put me on the kitchen counter, I smiled at him for that little moment when we weren't passionately kissing, we continued to kiss and then I grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to his room, I had already put the condoms in my bag that Aria had told me about, whilst we were getting undressed Mike kept on smiling at me, I think he had wanted it as much as I had, he lifted me up and put me on the bed and then said 'Are you sure you want to?' I said yes straight away and got up and grabbed them. I showed him and he smiled, he lifted me back up onto the bed whilst kissing me, it felt magical, we were both completely naked under his covers. He was fiddling with my hair whilst we were slowly and gently making out. When we stopped I couldn't stop smiling, I was so glad that we had and i knew I had made the right decision by loosing my virginity to Mike. He would never take advantage of me and vice versa, and we had agreed that what happened would not enter the locker rooms and he wouldn't tell anyone and I wouldn't tell anyone either, I had told him that Aria gave me the condoms, so besides us and her, no one else knew. We fell asleep whilst watching a film.

**THE DAY OF HOMECOMING**

Mike woke after me, I went to knock on Aria's door and then realised that she wasn't there, she must have stayed the night at Hanna's.

I went downstairs and made me and Mike some coffee and toast. He eventually came down, he was only in his boxers and he looked absolutely amazing, after we finished eating, I went upstairs and put on some sweats and the jumper Mike gave me, and then I grabbed all my hair stuff and make up and then went into his closet and grabbed my dress and shoes. Mike drove me over to Spencer's at 11, and then we all sat talking, Aria kept looking at me, when I went to take my dress upstairs Aria lied and said she was going to the toilet, but she followed me up to Spencer's room, I hadn't realised until I noticed her stood in the doorway, she came in and shut the door making sure no one else was upstairs, she then said 'So, did you and Mike?' I smiled and replied 'Yes.' She told me not to go into details, but she said that she was glad that Mike had lost his virginity to me. I didn't know that he was a virgin, he acted like he had experience.

** 5 PM **

We were all ready and we all looked absolutely stunning, Hanna passed us all a flask and poured some vodka into them, she then said 'This dance is going to be a drag anyway, so let's make it a drunken drag.' We all laughed and then Mike texted me and the limousine was waiting outside Spencer's house, so we all walked out. When we got out to the limousine, Shaun, Mike and Alex were waiting in the limo, Toby was meeting us at school, he didn't feel comfortable being in a limo with me and the girls and our dates.

When we arrived at school Mike helped me out of the limo considering my heels were more that 5 inches high, the platform must have been at least 2 inches high. When we got into the dance, Aria had to go and work one of the stands. I saw Melissa Hastings, Spencer's older sister and I pointed her out to Spencer. Mike and I went over the bean bag throw and he won me a little pink teddy bear. We went and danced over by the main stage just before they were going to announce king and queen, and as expected, Hanna and Shaun won the crowns. Everyone was cheering. Mike and I went and got our fortune told. Afterwards we went to go dance and Mike lowered. His hands and I looked up and smiled at him. I kissed him gently on the lips, he pulled me slightly closer gently and then started to kiss me passionately but then we got told off by a chaperone, so we had to stop.

After the dance had finished, I admit I was drunk. So Mike rang a cab for himself, Aria and I. When we got in, I was too drunk to function so Mike had to help get me undressed, I do kind of admit that I was acting a little bit more drunk than I actually was, I think. Mike realised but he went along with it. When he had gotten me dressed into my pyjama's I started to kiss him whilst I ran my hand up and down his back and then up his arm. He lifted me up and put me at the end of the bed and then knelt down and started kissing my neck, we had agreed this morning that we wouldn't because he didn't want to take advantage of my drunken state.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was hungover. Okay, I only had a little bit of vodka, but when it's only your 3rd time drinking, it feels like a lot. Mike woke me up with a cup of coffee, bacon and eggs. He sat with me and held my coffee whilst I ate. Afterwards he took my plate down and we took a shower together and then got dressed, it was my first shower with another person and with Mike rubbing my back in the shower whilst I was having a hang over, god did it feel good. He walked me home and carried my bag. I wasn't as hungover anymore, when Mike had taken my bag up to my room and came downstairs, he had to leave for practice, but it was okay. He stood at the door whilst I was stood in the door way he gave me a kiss goodbye, and then walked over to his car. I waited until he had turned the corner until I went inside. I smiled to myself when I had shut the door. I got a text off Spencer and she had said to meet at Emily's house as soon as I could.

I went over and saw the stitches on Emily's head. I was shocked whine she told me what had happened, since Mike, and I had left early. I didn't want to believe it, but Emily wouldn't lie to me, I wish she had though. It was Toby's fault she had the stitches.

My dad rang me when I got home from Emily's. He told me to come to the police station right away. Toby was being convicted for Alison's murder, but no body knew where he was, I thought he would try to contact me but he hadn't. I cried and then went home with my dad. I just went up to my room, my dad rang Mike and he came upstairs to my room and just sat there with me whilst I cried. I was so glad we were together.

(PLEASE READ: I didn't write anything sexual, because I didn't feel comfortable writing all that, so I just put this little part in saying that they had done it, but like I had said, I'm not comfortable writing that kind of fanfiction just yet.)


	9. Chapter 9

'You'll only make yourself feel worse about this if you keep reading what the scum are writing about Toby,' he then kissed my temple and pulled me closer gently whilst I cried into his chest. 'Thank you,' I said to him he gave me a confused look when I had said that 'For what?' I gave him a kiss and at first I dint hear it but he repeated himself and said 'For believing that Toby didn't do it.' He looked at me smiled and kissed me back. He said to grab my coat. So I did and then got in his car, he drove me to the Grill and ordered the usual drinks and asked me wanted to eat, he said it was his treat but I wanted to pay, and being the gentleman he is, he wasn't giving in.  
After we ate, he drove me home and nobody was home so we just sat downstairs and watched a film with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and cookies. We watched 27 dresses, only because it was the most decent film on TV, after the film finished, Mike cleaned up for me. After he cleaned up he went and ran me a bath, unfortunately he had to leave for practice. I stood in the hallway whilst he was at the door, he gave me a kiss goodbye, and then got into his car. Again, I didn't go inside until he had turned the corner. I locked the door and then got in the bath. I stayed in there for a while. I got a phone call from Spencer asking to meet at Hanna's. I grabbed my car keys and then got in my car. It wouldn't start. I called Aria asking if she could give me a ride. I went over to Aria's and got in the car.  
When I got to Hanna's she turned the news on. It was story about Toby. They used a picture of me, him and my dad, and mom before she died. I shed a tear at what they were saying, Toby didn't have a violent bone in his body. Hanna shouted at me saying 'Yeah Nichole, get over it, your brother murdered my best friend.' I ran outside to the back yard. I heard Aria and Spencer shout at her and then they both came outside.  
They said that they were sorry and then Hanna came out and gave me a hug and said 'Nichole, I'm so sorry.' They were treating me as if Toby was dead, but he wasn't. Aria told Mike about what happened and he came round, we just sat upstairs on my bed, he sat there with his arms around me.

My parents and Jenna didn't come home, so. Mike asked if he could stay the night, of course I said yes, he went and got changed and I got changed in my room, after we were changed I ordered a Thai takeout and we sat downstairs eating it with a film in the background whilst we talked and laughed. When the film had finished we cleaned up and went upstairs, it was about 9PM so we put some TV on and just sat on the bed, whilst Mike watched TV I grabbed my laptop and went on Facebook to see if Toby had recently been on online, he hadn't. Mike and I went to sleep at about 11PM he held me tightly but gently when I slept, he didn't want anything to happen to me.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mike woke me up with some food from 'The Rear-Window Brew.' , he had brought me a coffee and a cronut, I smiled at him as he walked though my bedroom door, he passed me my latte and cronut and I sat there eating it.  
After I had eaten Mike went to get changed, I just put on a sweater over my pyjama's, we went downstairs and Mike cleaned up, he had to go at about 1pm because he had a lacrosse game preparation, it was the first game that he had, where his girlfriend on the stands cheering for him. I went to put on my sneakers and some jeans with his varsity jacket which he had given me. He smiled at me as I came down the stairs, I got a call just before he left, Toby had contacted Emily. But not me. I had Mona's party tonight. Ugh. She was calling it 'CAMP MONA' Mike didn't like Mona anymore than I did and he certainly didn't trust her, so he was going to be in the nearby car park.  
His game went brilliantly and Rosewood High won. He went out for pizza with the guys when he left, but he gave me a ride to Mona's party before he left. After the meal he was coming straight back, Hanna was uninvited so she was camping out figuring who A was, with Mike. I could trust them both enough not to do anything. Hanna had Shaun anyway. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CAMP MONA**  
Myself, Emily and Aria had just picked up our gifts for Mona from the car, I said goodbye to Mike he said to ring him if I needed him, and to check in.

MONA was stood in all her golden glory, at the main entrance, she smiled at us and we faked smiled back at her. She handed a 'CAMP MONA - Survival Pack' we were all pretty confused, this was not camping. The devil herself then said 'Dont worry it's glamping and there are plenty of charging stations for your phone.' I smiled, atleast there was wifi so I could Skype Mike later.

He called me at about 6PM, saying that. Hanna had spotted a black hoodie, then he continued to day, 'Oh wait, no it's from Mona's party.' I sighed, he asked me if I was okay I said yes. I couldn't see Emily, I said to Mike that I had to go. I could just see a glimpse of her, was she going to meet Toby? I followed her, I saw the back of Toby's head. He said for me and Emily to meet him at the back of the church at 11, it was our last chance to see him. Of course I was going, but Emily wasn't too sure, it was nearing to 7PM and slowly getting dark. It was mine and Aria's turn to go and get our hair done. Yay.

I sent Mike a picture of me and Aria afterwards he just put 'LOL', I replied saying it wasn't funny, it was nearly 9PM now , I couldn't see Aria, had 'A' taken her?! I went to follow her footsteps, it led me to a car. Aria was there, and I could only just tell who else. MR FITZ. I called Hanna and told her when I got back to the camp ground. She already knew, she could tell from Mike's car, she said that Mike had taken a nap. I asked her to tell him that I said that I love him when he woke up.

After following Aria it was 10:30, I ran over to the car and told Mike to drop me off at the car.  
When I got there, I saw some cop cars, Mike got out of the car, I saw Toby, they had the guns on him and everything. Wilden walked up to him. THEY WERE ARRESTING HIM. I nearly fell to the floor.  
Mike took me back to the camp ground. I fell asleep in the back, Hanna had gone on a 'Wild A Chase.'

When I got up I wasn't outside the camp toilets, I was outside the hospital. Mike explained everything and I ran up to Hanna's hospital room with Mike as soon as I heard where she was. She was asleep with the girls by her side. I said I was so sorry to the girls, they had heard, they knew Toby didn't do anything. Aria gave me a hug. Mike had gone on a coffee run for us all. A had ran Hanna over. I still couldn't believe it.

Mike drove me home and offered to stay with me. I said it was okay but asked if he could stay till my dad got back from the station. Of course he said yes. We just sat downstairs with the news on. Eventually Mike turned it off, we decided to go upstairs. I just needed Mike now. We just lay on the bed, I got a text off my dad saying he was staying in Philly, because that was were Toby was being registered. I asked Mike to stay the night. He said yes, I came onto him, I just started kissing him. He returned it, and he returned it very quickly. Within 5 minutes we were both half naked. He smiled at me whilst he was unbuttoning my shirt. I started to kiss him again. 15 minutes had past and we were just getting our breath back, and I got a phone call. It was my step - mom, I answered it, it wasn't very obvious what I had just done. She said that they had a change of plan and her and Jenna were on the way home. Then she hung up. I told Mike. He quickly got dressed into his pyjama's and so did I. We heard the door unlock and I fixed my hair just like he did. We just sat under the duvet cuddled up, for obvious reasons, she knocked on and I said come in. She said hi to us both and asked if we were hungry. I said no thanks, and within 10 minutes we were asleep.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

I woke up to Jenna knocking on my door. I asked her what's up and she needed help getting to Philly. Her mom must have left and I wasn't in the mood to drive to Philly and Mike was still asleep. I called her a cab. It was here and gone within 10 minutes. My dad called. They were moving Toby out of Pennsylvania. I looked at Mike and said I'd meet him in Philly in about 2 hours. I woke Mike up and brought him and myself some coffee. I told him how they were moving him. He said that I wasn't in a state to drive so he drove me to Philly and stayed with me and my dad. My dad wasn't too keen on it, but he knew Mike made me feel better, so he allowed him to stay. They weren't moving him out of Penn. state, they were moving him to his old Juvie. Shit! They couldn't move him back there. God he isn't getting into uni not with his criminal record. I looked at Mike. He was sitting in the waiting room. I ran out and told him. He stood up and held me close to him. He drove me home and stayed with me. My dad was staying in a motel near the place they were taking him. So I agreed to go over to. Mike's and stay the night. His parents were at some lake house owned by one of Byron's colleagues. Aria was spending the night with her boyfriend aka Mr Fitz. Whilst Mike was in the shower, I called Aria and told her that I saw her that the other night. She asked if I had wrote, 'I SEE U.' on the back window, I hadn't, I heard Mike turn off the water, so I said to Aria I had to go. I had made me and Mike some hot chocolate. He came down in just his pyjama bottoms and boxers, I sat there in his pyjama shirt as the pyjama's I kept there were in the laundry room. And no one liked the basement, except for Ella and Aria. We watched a movie on TV whilst I was cuddled up to Mike, I had one hand on his bare chest. He was pretty toned now. I think he knew it too. When we went upstairs I fell straight asleep cuddled up to Mike with my arms around him as much as I could. I have really small and stubby arms, he always laughed when he saw my bare arms , they were like a twig, compared to Mike's. He tucked me into bed and turned off the light. Like I said compared to Mike I had small stubby arms and he sleeps on the left and the light is on the right, I don't have a clue how he managed to turn it off. I kept smiling in my sleep that night, that's what Mike had said.  
I guess I was dreaming about him. 


	11. Chapter 11

**THE NEXT DAY**  
I woke up early compared to Mike, I had woken up at 5 and he didn't wake up until about 8. It was Monday today, so we had school and it was only 3 days until my 17th birthday. I was so excited. I was at Mikes and I heard Aria come home, so I went downstairs to see her, she didn't see me until she turned around. My instinct was to ask what he was like 'So, have you and Mr Fitz, you know?' She turned around from making some coffee and went 'No, I'm not that person.' I lifted and eyebrow and went 'Really?' then she laughed and went upstairs. I woke up Mike with some coffee and pancakes. He turned around and kissed me on the cheek when I finished eating. I went and took his plate down. We took a shower and then got dressed, I went and to do my hair and makeup, and put my books in my bag.

Mike drove to school today, he walked me to my locker, and I grabbed my Art books and Mike and I went and sat in the canteen until it was nearly time for class. He grabbed us both some coffee, after we both drank our coffee and then headed off to first class. I had Art and Mike had P.E, he kissed me goodbye and then headed off in the opposite direction. I didn't get much work done, with Toby being arrested and everything. I texted Mike in 2nd period and asked him to drive me home. When we got to my house, he asked me if I wanted him to stay, I said that he should go back to school, I'd probably only go down to Philly anyway.

I locked the door and took a shower before I drove over to Philly. My dad was sat in the Police station when I got there. I turned my hone off but before I did, I messaged Mike saying that I was in Philly and I was fine. He replied instantly and said to call him when I was at home. Just before my phone shut off I had another A text 'Your brother will be fine, but Aria's might not.' I screenshot the text and sent it to Aria, I told my dad that I was really tired and that I would be back later.

I got in my car drove back to Rosewood, I parked in my driveway and ran over to Mike's. I was crying, I knocked on the door and Mike answered and hugged me. He looked at me and asked me what was wrong, I got out my phone and showed him the text. He looked at me again, gave me my phone and said 'I'm not going anywhere Nic,' I looked up at him and gave him a light, gentle kiss.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in Mike's bed, but that wasn't where I went to sleep. I looked to my left and saw Mike, shirtless. I smiled and then kissed him. He smiled back at me, it was Tuesday, but we had 3 hours until school started, we had some time for a bit of alone time, his parents weren't home and Aria he stayed at Mr. Fitz's. I smiled at Mike and he gave me that look he had when we first got together. He smiled back at me. I started to kiss him and he returned it, I heard a little moan when I slid my tongue into his mouth, he pulled away and smiled. We agreed not go there and just to make out or whatever, he pulled me closer to him, and then we just passionately kissed for about 5 minutes.

When we decided to get a shower Mike was rubbing my back in the shower we swapped positions and then he turned to face me, he pulled me closer and I smiled at him. When we got out of the shower we got dressed, I did my hair and make - up. Mike had made us some coffee with bacon and eggs.  
After we ate Mike offered to drive but I said I was going to Toby's reform camp. He offered to drive me, but I said he would be late, I went home and grabbed my car keys, and drove to the Juvie Toby was at. I called my dad when I took a pit stop in the highway. He said that we could see Toby whenever for today, since it was his first day back. 

As soon as I got there, I smiled at him and we were shoved into a private room with just us 3. I texted Mike saying I was okay and I was able to see Toby, he said he was speaking to the girls and he and the girls wished him all the best on the trial next month. We chatted for hours, the cop had allowed contact with him so I could hug him, when I was giving Toby a goodbye hug, I never wanted to let go. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

When I got home from Toby's Juvie camp. I called Mike when I got up to my room and said that I was back, it was about 4pm, he said that he was just coming out of his house now. I opened my door and ran across the street to him and hugged him, I just cried into his shoulder, he walked back with me and sat me down on the couch and went and grabbed me a cup of hot chocolate.

He sat down with me and asked if I was okay. I wasn't but I was glad that someone other than Toby cared about how I felt in all of this. Toby was there for me and this time I couldn't be there for him. I looked up at Mike and smiled. I put my head in his lap and fell asleep on him, I could feel him carrying my upstairs and I apparently started smiling in my sleep again.

When I woke up Mike was sat on my bed watching a film. He smiled at me when I woke up. I looked at my phone and it was 7pm, I asked Mike if he had eaten. Since he said no, so we ordered a pizza.

After we ate, Mike and I watched a film downstairs. When the film had finished Mike and I went upstairs got changed. And then sat in bed for a while watching a film on my laptop and then we fell asleep quite late for us. It was about 12am when we finally got to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mike woke me up at 7 and said that my dad had gone to work and that Jenna and my step - mom were downstairs eating. I took a shower and got ready. I drove to school today, Mike and I had took separate cars, just in case I had a call or something from my dad about Toby. Mike walked me to my locker and carried my books to class.

We saw the girls as we were leaving class, they asked me to meet at our table at lunch but I wasn't too sure if I would still be here.

I was. We met and Mike had practice so it wasn't like I was leaving him or anything. The girls had received more A texts since the memorial. I hadn't. Maybe A was aching off me and focusing on the others.

I got home and my dad was sat in the living room. He told me to go into the dining room. Toby was sat there...

They had let him out on bail. And for some reason Veronica Hastings, Spencer's mother, was going to be his lawyer for this trial. I hugged him. He was home.

Mike and I decided to stick with Toby when he eventually came back to school. He definitely needed us.

Mike had rang me and offered to stay the night, but I said that it would be better if I just had a family night. He understood. I still felt bad though, he only wanted to be there for me. When my parents, Jenna and Toby fell asleep. I rang Mike and asked him to come over, the bed was cold without him and I felt lonely. He came round and we just fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY - TOBY'S FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL**

Mike had gone home at about 6, before anyone had woken up. I drove Toby and Mike to school. I stayed by Toby's side all day, except for classes. He had a police escort incase anyone tried anything. When we had gotten to school in the morning, someone had written 'KILLER' in red brio across Toby's locker and people were confronting him all day. Mike, the girls and I were the only ones not treating him like a murderer.


	13. A little message from me

Hi Guys,

This is just a little message from me, the author.

So I have decided that this story will be taking a different turn, it will still be he but I will be starting a new story from the post college life of all the girls, including the character I have created. The characters will be:

Aria & Ezra

Spencer & Toby

Emily & Paige

Hanna & Caleb

Alison

Mike & Nichole

ALL of the parents

and lots more!


End file.
